Gene expression in cells depends upon the sequential processes of transcription and translation. Together, these processes produce a protein from the nucleotide sequence of its corresponding gene.
Transcription involves the synthesis of mRNA from DNA by RNA polymerase. Transcription begins at a promoter region of the gene and continues until termination is induced, such as by the formation of a stem-loop structure in the nascent RNA or the binding of the rho gene product.
Protein is then produced from mRNA by the process of translation, occurring on the ribosome with the aid of tRNA, tRNA synthetases and various other protein and RNA species. Translation comprises the three phases of initiation, elongation and termination. Translation is initiated by the formation of an initiation complex consisting of protein factors, mRNA, tRNA, cofactors and the ribosomal subunits that recognize signals on the mRNA that direct the translation machinery to begin translation on the mRNA.
Once the initiation complex is formed, growth of the polypeptide chain occurs by the repetitive addition of amino acids by the peptidyl transferase activity of the ribosome as well as tRNA and tRNA synthetases. The presence of one of the three termination codons (UAA, UAG, UGA) in the A site of the ribosome signals the polypeptide chain release factors (RFs) to bind and recognize the termination signal. Subsequently, the ester bond between the 3′ nucleotide of the tRNA located in the ribosome's P site and the nascent polypeptide chain is hydrolyzed. The completed polypeptide chain is released, and the ribosome subunits are recycled for another round of translation.
Mutations of the DNA sequence in which the number of bases is altered are categorized as insertion or deletion mutations (frameshift mutations) and can result in major disruptions of the genome. Mutations of the DNA that change one base into another are labeled missense mutations and are subdivided into the classes of transitions (one purine to another purine, or one pyrimidine to another pyrimidine) and transversions (a purine to a pyrimidine, or a pyrimidine to a purine).
Insertions, deletions, transition and transversion mutations can all result in a nonsense mutation, or chain termination mutation, in which the base mutation or frameshift mutation changes an amino acid codon into one of the three stop codons. These premature stop codons can produce aberrant proteins in cells as a result of premature translation termination. A nonsense mutation in an essential gene can be lethal and can also result in a number of diseases, such as, cancers, lysosomal storage disorders, the muscular dystrophies, cystic fibrosis and hemophilia, to name a few.
In bacterial and eukaryotic strains with nonsense mutations, suppression of the nonsense mutation can arise as a result of a mutation in one of the tRNA molecules so that the mutant tRNA can recognize the nonsense codon, as a result of mutations in proteins that are involved in the translation process, as a result of mutations in the ribosome (either the ribosomal RNA or ribosomal proteins), or by the addition of compounds known to alter the translation process (for example, cycloheximide or the aminoglycoside antibiotics). The result is that an amino acid will be incorporated into the polypeptide chain at the site of the nonsense mutation, and translation will not prematurely terminate at the nonsense codon. The inserted amino acid will not necessarily be identical to the original amino acid of the wild-type protein; however, many amino acid substitutions do not have a gross effect on protein structure or function. Thus, a protein produced by the suppression of a nonsense mutation would be likely to possess activity close to that of the wild-type protein. This scenario provides an opportunity to treat diseases associated with nonsense mutations by avoiding premature termination of translation through suppression of the nonsense mutation.
The ability of aminoglycoside antibiotics to promote readthrough of eukaryotic stop codons has attracted interest in these drugs as potential therapeutic agents in human diseases caused by nonsense mutations. One disease for which such a therapeutic strategy may be viable is classical late infantile neuronal ceroid lipofuscinosis (LINCL), a fatal childhood neurodegenerative disease with currently no effective treatment. Premature stop codon mutations in the gene CLN2, encoding the lysosomal tripeptidyl-peptidase 1 (TPP-I), are associated with disease in approximately half of children diagnosed with LINCL. The ability of the aminoglycoside gentamicin to restore TPP-I activity in LINCL cell lines has been examined. In one patient-derived cell line that was compound heterozygous for a commonly seen nonsense mutation (Arg208Stop) and a different rare nonsense mutation, approximately 7% of normal levels of TPP-I were maximally restored with gentamicin treatment. These results suggest that pharmacological suppression of nonsense mutations by aminoglycosides or functionally similar pharmaceuticals may have therapeutic potential in LINCL (Sleat et. al., Eur. J Ped. Neurol. 5:Suppl A 57-62 (2001)).
In cultured cells having premature stop codons in the Cystic Fibrosis Transmembrane Conductance Regulator (CFTR) gene, treatment with aminoglycosides led to the production of full length CFTR (Bedwell et. al., Nat. Med. 3:1280-1284 (1997); Howard et. al. Nat. Med. 2: 467-469 (1996)). In a mouse model for Duchenne muscular dystrophy, gentamicin sulfate was observed to suppress translational termination at a premature stop codon resulting in full length dystrophin (Barton-Davis et. al., J. Clin. Invest. 104:375-381 (1999)). A small increase in the amount of full length dystrophin provided protection against contraction-induced damage in the mdx mice. The amino acid inserted at the site of the nonsense codon was not determined in these studies.
Small molecule therapeutics or prophylactics that suppress premature translation termination by mediating the misreading of the nonsense codon would be useful for the treatment of a number of diseases. The discovery of small molecule drugs, particularly orally bioavailable drugs, may lead to the introduction of a broad spectrum of selective therapeutics which can be used against disease caused by nonsense mutations.